His teeth 2
by cocoanut600
Summary: Isis has cought the attention of a Count but her husband Alex will struggle to save her.
1. Chapter 1

October 2 1687

I dreamt I was running, it felt like my lungs were about to burst. Suddenly I fell forward, as I hit the ground I felt someone standing over me. I looked up to see darkness. Out of that darkness a figure appeared, a tall man. I could not see his face or anything else. I tried to scream but no words came out. His eyes, oh his eyes! They were like hells pits. I tried to get up but he grabbed my wrist as I reached my feet. This time I found the courage to scream,

"HELP! Someone h-" he put his hand over my mouth.

"Hush." he said, as if trying to claim me. I tried to struggle but his grip was like iron. He removed his hand from my mouth. "Relax." he said as he brushed my hair away from my neck. I shivered as I felt his cold breath against my neck.

"P-Please d-don't hurt..."

He gently rapped his mouth around my neck.

"I sorry" he mumbled and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to scream but I couldn't breathe. I felt the life being sucked out of me. I started to lose consciousness.

"Just relax, just relax..."

I woke up screaming.

"What's the matter, my love" my husband, Alex turned over.

"It happened again, the dream." I said out of breath.

"It's just a dream. It's not real."

"It-it seemed so real."

"Maybe the move is too hard on you"

"No honey, that's not it." I said as I shook my head.

"But from England to Transylvania.'

"I'll be fine, j-just go back to sleep."

He looked at me for a moment then sighed and turned over. I looked at the ceiling for a long time before I went to sleep again.

October 20, 1687

Alex and I are invited to a banquet because of his job, which is making tables and chairs out of any substance.

While I was getting ready I noticed the bags over my eyes. I had had the dream lately and not getting much sleep from it. I grabbed my dress from the closet, a plain white one with long sleeves. We did not have a lot of money for other expenses so I could only afford a simple dress. I put my pearl necklace, which my mother gave me as a wedding gift along with a pearl pin in the shape of a rose with a small ruby in the middle that was giving by her mother. I looked at myself and the mirror and sighed. I would easily be spotted in a crowd as poor. I looked down at my wedding ring, a simple silver band. I had insisted on having silver for two reasons. The first, it was cheaper than gold and since we did not have a lot I didn't want him spending a lot of money on my ring. The second reason was silver worded off demonic creatures and gave safety to all who wear it. I decided not to wear any makeup. I thought it was ridiculous, looking as pale as a ghost and having bright red lips outlined with black.

"Are you ready my dear?" Alex called from the other room.

"Yes dear."

We arrived by a couch sent by the host of the banquet. I stepped out and immediately felt out of place. Everyone was dressed extravagantly.

"M-maybe I should go. I don't belong here." I said looking again.

"No!"

I sighed and walked through the doors and tried to blend in. I felt eyes on me and not in a good way.

"Excuse me," A woman with a feathered gown asked me." Are you lose because I am sure you do not belong here"

"I-I..." I stuttered

Another woman with emeralds on her dress walked over.

"Oh my, who are you? The count did not invite you!" she said.

I swallowed and tried not to blush.

"M-my husband-"But the feathered woman cut me.

"Did the count pity him? Are you homeless?"

I tried to respond but no words came out of my mouth.

"And no makeup, what a disaster"

"I-I believe t-that it shows m-more beauty-"

"WHAT!" the emerald said.

"She is homeless and crazy"

Now there was a crowd forming. The emerald and feather were yelling about me and how this count could have ever invited me. I felt tears coming to my eyes but tried to keep it back. They looked at me with discuses and I knew I shouldn't have come. I was about to run to the doors and try to get home when a tall man appeared in the crowd.

"What is this about" He said with confidence.

"Oh. Count, this woman, is she one of your guests? "The feathered woman said.

The man looked at me and I felt fear.

"Of course she is my guest. Is there something wrong?"

"Well she does not, she does not wear makeup." The emerald squeaked.

"What is wrong with that?" the man said in a way that showed he did not want to be questioned.

"I-I." the feathered shuddered and turned bright red."

The man turned to me. He was tall with ivory colored skin and with long raven black hair pulled back by a red ribbon.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I-I..." I shuddered; I was never a good speaker, especially with people I have just met. I took a deep breath and tried again." Yes, I would enjoy that."

He took my hand a guided me to the dance floor. He placed his hand in mine and one on my hip. I couldn't help noticing that his hands were like ice. We started doing the waltz.

"Thank you" I said quietly

"For what?" he asked.

"For the crowd."

He smiled and laughed slightly." Yes, well I see no problem with not wearing makeup."

We danced for three songs and I realized I did not know his name.

"Who are you?" After I said it I realized that might be considered rude."I-I didn't mean-"But he cut me off.

"It is alright. It was rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Vlad Tepes, Count Vlad Tepes."

I backed up and felt embarrassed that I was dancing with the host of the banquet. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. That is why the women were embarrassed for teasing me. I suddenly felt how improperly dressed I was and how pitiful I must have looked in my dress.

"I-I have to go. M-my husband is waiting." This was not true of course but it was excuse to get away from the Count.

"Please, don't go." But I had already had broken away.

**Please send a reivewe evif its notapositive one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for not writing for awhile. please forgive me.**

October 26,

It has been a week since I had seen the Count. The dream has come more often and now I sleep with a crucifix to keep away the evil spirits. It is not helping though.

October 29,

The dream has changed. I am in the castle that the banquet was hosted in. I am running and quick hid behind column. Then I see a figure appear from the darkness. He walks toward me and I try to run but I can't. I am frozen in his gaze.

"Dont fear me." He says

He reaches out to me and I snap out of it. I run but it is too late. He grabbed my hand and pulls me to a dark room. It was filled with coughing. I start screaming as he puts me in one. I have claustrophobic and I hate small spaces. I scream and swear the coughing was closing around me choking me.

I wake up crying. this time I had seen the mans face. It was the face of the Count. Also there had been a man in one of the coffin next to mine. It was Alex and he wasnt moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I have not been writing. Thank you to the people who have read my story. i will not reviz yet.**

Noverber 1

The dream scares me. i love alex so much and i do not what him to get hurt. what should i do? should i tell him he will die. No it is just a dream and only a dream, it should not worrie me.

November 4,

i am seeing the count today. alex is desighing something for him. i am worried though, who or what is he, the count. what should i do.

November, 5

The meeting did not go well. i think the count favors me. he stared at me the hole time, and as we were about to leave he gave a kiss on my hand. i could see alex growing upset. i must stop writing, i do not feel well.

Noverber 15,

i am sorry for not writing, i was very sick and weak. i do not rember well. i must go i hear something at the window, it is probley some children playing a prank.

Noverber 17,

I dont know how to start. its the count, he toke me. i must tell you it was horrible. i walked to the window and opened it, expecting to see children running away but i saw something i did not expect. it was the count, he was hovering 10 feet of the ground,

"hello my dear, my i come in."

i stummbed backwards and amost fell.

"be carefull"

"what-what are you doing hear"

"i was stopping by to ask you something."

he tryed to step in but he couldnt.

"please let me in, i mean you no harm, i am here to give you a gift."

his eyes semed to ask me, make me want to say come right in.

"c-come in"

"thank you" as he stepped in smiling.

he stepped closer to me and i grabbed my crosifix. he slowly backed away

" dont fear me Isis"

"if a simbol of god hurt you then you are truly evil"

"no and i must do what i came to do." and he lunged at me.


End file.
